Farmer Brown
Farmer Brown is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. He was the owner of the farm that secondary character Cody Malodora grew up on. Farmer Brown's growing obsession and eventual addiction, as well as his increasingly growing craziness, to his farm is what ultimately lead to his death. Character Bio "Farmer Brown", as everyone called him (his true, full name has never been revealed) was a farmer that worked all day Monday-Saturday on his farm located just outside of what is now known as Skyler City. He was always hard at work, raising animals, feeding animals, and sending them off to the butcher to be sold. He also had a small garden which he grew various vegetables in, which were also sold for profit. Because he never left his property in his life, he had no clue that anthropomorphic animals even existed until the very last moments of his life (see "Life Story" below for more information on this event); this is because, in the Lenny Leggo Universe, anthropomorphic animals tend to stay in the cities while non-anthropomorphic animals in the country. Jacob Junvie Jones was the name of the farmer who lived right across the street from Farmer Brown, and was Farmer Brown's greatest arch-rival. For almost their entire lives, the two had competition on who could sell the most produce, who could raise more animals, and who could milk the cows the fastest. Junvie Jones despised Farmer Brown, as he always had the upper hand as, unlike Junvie Jones, Farmer Brown had worked every single day of his life except for Sundays and never once left his property. Farmer Brown believed that it was forbidden by the Lord to work on Sundays, so he always took a complete rest from his work on Sundays and would instead attend the church service held in his own living room (attended by all in the area) and partake in the Bible and devotion nearly all day. His animals were given food to them the day before, so they essentially fed themselves. During his entire life, Farmer Brown lived outside the city, however, Farmer Brown did notice city lights drawing closer and closer over the years. This convinced Farmer Brown to one day relocate his farm out farther if the city lights ever approached too close, and was even once quoted saying "If Mother Earth gets taken over by city entirely one day, I'll build a rocket out of my tractor and barn and move my farm to Mars!" Life Story Farmer Brown was born on the farm that he spent his entire life on. He inherited the farm property when he was 30 years old, after the death of his parents. The Family history in Farmer Brown's family Bible indicate that the farm property was bought out at the latest in 1880, but records show that the farm may have existed there for as long as since 1843. Farmer Brown had never, not even once, left his inherited farm property in his entire life; from the moment he was born until the moment he died (and even beyond that, as his body was buried on the property). He never had an education. He also wore the exact same shirt and pants every single day of his adult hood, washing it only once on Saturdays after work. Where Farmer Brown grew up, it was common practice in the area to only have one shirt and pair of pants, so because they would, naturally, rot and shred overtime, townsfolk in the area were raised on the idea that the condition of one's clothes represented how much life he had left to live and how close they were until death: however, it was never uncommon for one's clothes to shred long before their death. Farmer Brown worked all day on Monday-Saturday; on Sunday, Farmer Brown would take a complete rest from his work and, from 8AM-11AM, would hold his home-church, which was attended by all in the area. Farmer Brown rose early on Sunday morning, often times before it was even light outside, and would eat breakfast before taking his weekly bath outside in his metal tub, just as the townsfolk was coming on in for the sermon. Farmer Brown would then suit up in his "Sunday Best" period suit and enter his home: Farmer Brown always finished up and walked into his home right on schedule: him walking in signaled the beginning of the service, nobody would speak another word to each-other after that point. Using Farmer Brown's living room piano, the congregation sang three hymns before the congregation gave offering, which Farmer Brown always gave 10% of his income. After that, Pastor Jones would give his two hour sermon before the service would conclude with a prayer and a final hymn. After everyone left, Farmer Brown would partake in reading the Bible and devotion for the next several hours until he ate something for dinner. He would eat his meal and then study some more before Farmer Robin, Farmer Fred, and Farmer Ben came on over to play cards. The four would play their game together until the three would leave, when farmer brown cooked himself some supper. He'd eat his meal and then fall asleep in his living room chair, usually around 8PM, as he would digest his supper. He'd wake up at 4AM Monday morning and do the whole week all over again. One morning, Farmer Brown, approximately age 70 at the time, discovered a crate mysteriously delivered right next to his mail box just outside his property. The crate, much to his surprise, contained a pair of zebras; one of each gender. Unable to locate the owner, Brown took in the zebras and raised them as his own. Less than a year later, the zebras gave birth to an offspring, Cody Malodora, who, despite his parents not being so, was anthropomorphic, however, Farmer Brown would not know this fact until right before the moment of his death. Cody would notice, in the barn, that any time an animal would walk towards a gate, in an attempt to escape, duiring pen cleanings, Farmer Brown would yell "Get the heck away from there you doo-doo head!". Cody would use this knowledge to his advantage one day, when saving his family from Farmer Brown's wrath later on in life. The zebras ganged Farmer Brown a huge amount of attention and success. Income from his farm tours skyrocketed, quadrupling Brown's profits, enabling him to expand his farm even greater. All was well for Farmer Brown and his life, or so it seemed. Death All seemed happy and peaceful for both Farmer Brown and all of his animals on the farm, but as time continued, Farmer Brown began to get a little bit crazier and crazier by the day; this is likely due to his excessive and rapidly growing greed for his farm's success. Even before obtaining the zebras, Farmer Brown was already the most successful farmer around, and his zebras made him all the more popular and rich. Farmer Brown's craze may also be partially due to the fact that he spent his entire life, literally moment by moment, on his farm and never once left it for any reason. Because of this, he became more and more obsessed with his farm and eventually addicted to it, failing to reach any kind of satisfaction from what he already did have and would selfishly demand increase. Farmer Brown never realized how crazy he was getting over time, but it did not go unnoticed to the town's folk. On Sundays, Farmer Brown appeared to be less and less engaged in the service, and eventually began staring outside his window, with his eyes as open as can be, at his property during the sermon (as opposed to before, where he forbade himself to even take his eyes off the preacher). He began giving less and less for offering before he stopped giving at all. When reading his Bible, he would obsess over the stories of King Solomon, known in the Bible for his excessive wealth, and his card playing buddies also noticed he would take forever to make his next move, as he would always zone out and think about his property and business, always with his eyes wide open. Over time, his face also began to get more and more wrinkled and disfigured. The increasing craze also did not go unnoticed to Cody. While Farmer brown worked, he began kissing his animals, and eventually inanimate objects like his garden hoe, in great glee as he walked into the barn for the first time each day. He eventually began singing songs with crazy lyrics at random times, and he began walking more like a hunch-back, and eventually like a gorilla, than an human being. It was becoming clearer and clearer by the day that Farmer Brown's craze and addiction over his farm was slowly but surely killing him by driving him closer and closer to making the fatal mistake of his life. Sure enough, there came the day when Farmer Brown's craziness would spell his ultimate doom. Very early one morning, before it was even light outside. while preparing for that day's work, Farmer Brown's craze got the best of him, and he went out to see if he could go and milk the zebras, in hopes of selling the milk for profit. He thought that he would become famous for being the only farmer in the entire world to supply Zebra milk, which would one day turn his farm into an empire. Had Farmer Brown's greed driven craze not gotten the best of him, he would have realized that milking a zebra is not a sensible practice. Unfortunately for Farmer Brown, however, he'd never learn this for himself upon sitting down at the stool; for the moment his craze got the best of him was just before he could ever get that far. Cody and his parents were resting peacefully in the barn when Farmer Brown suddenly came into the barn with buckets and a stool. Cody immediately suspected trouble as Farmer brown came into the barn due to the crazier than ever look on his face, to the point where he hardly even looked human, and coming in with the stool and buckets that he, naturally, never carried into the zebra stalls. Cody's instincts immediately realized that Farmer Brown might potentially have intent on harming his parents, despite being triggered by Farmer Brown's craze, rather than deliberate action. With not much else to do in his own power, as Farmer Brown began to open the gate to the zebra pen, Cody merely yelled out "Get the heck away from there you doo-doo head!" Farmer Brown, having never seen an animal talk in his entire life, immediately collapsed to the ground, having had a massive heart attack from the surprise shock. Farmer Brown died instantly: his soul left him while he was still completely standing up, way before he even fell to the floor. Immediately afterwards, Cody and his parents quickly dragged Farmer Brown's dead body out of the stalls and buried it somewhere on an unmarked spot on the property, to prevent possible suspicion that any animals had murdered him, which, if discovered, may have resulted in their euthanization. Post Death Farmer Brown's death occurred on a Saturday morning. The next day, on Sunday, congregation members had gathered up at Farmer Brown's house for weekly chapel service, as they always did, but discovered that farmer brown was not there. As he was always there and had participated in weekly chapel at that very property every single Sunday of his life, he was declared dead upon discovery of his absence. That Sunday morning's service had turned into a funeral session. While most people believed him to be dead, a few unconvinced fellow citizens believed that he had instead been kidnapped. The first suspect they questioned was Jacob Junvie Jones, farmer Brown's long time rival, although he denied any such action. His property was searched one day for Farmer Brown, but he was never found. Ultimately, due to lack of evidence, Jones was never charged with the crime. A few others were also investigated, but also turned up with no evidence against them. Because some had believed that he may have been kidnapped rather than dead, "MISSING" posters on wooden sign stakes and milk cartons were issued out on behalf of Farmer Brown (A few of them, placed in the midst of some small forests that have grown up in their area, still exist today, albeit in very poor, but still readable, condition). Those that believed he was still alive underwent vigorous searches for his body, but were unsuccessful. To this day, Farmer Brown's decomposing body is still buried on what use to be his farm land. Farmer Brown never married or had children, so nobody inherited the farmland where Farmer Brown's dead body still lies to this day. His animals were shipped to a rescue center, his belongings were auctioned off (except for a few that Cody managed to ransack and hide away for himself before leaving), and his property was razed and is now occupied by an IKEA. After Farmer Brown's death, Cody, his parents, and rest of the Farmer Brown's animals, were rescued and taken in by an animal adoption and rescue center. Cody and his parents remained there until they were kicked out after his parents taught themselves to talk, thus became anthropomorphic (as the center has a policy forbidding anthropomorphic animal keeping except for emergencies). The three moved into a house, where Cody lived for two years until he moved out. Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters